I love you this much
by Joeyzgrl12
Summary: Song fic to Jimmy Waynes "I love you this much." Joey and his dad have problems but when his dad dies Joey's not coping well and no one can understand why. One-shot, Its better then it sounds!


CJ: Hey what's up everyone? I heard this song a while ago and I've loved it ever since, I mean it it's the best song in the WHOLE world!!!!! Love it. Love it, love it!!!!  
  
SB: We get it!!!  
  
Joey: Am I always the victim of your stories?!  
  
CJ: Stop being a drama queen, or king whatever.  
  
Joey: You annoy me so much sometimes.........  
  
CJ: On with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final bell rang to end a miserable and unfulfilling school day. A blonde haired boy, about 5'6, stretched and yawned as his friends joined him to walk him home. "Geez, another minute of that and I'd of gone insane!" He exclaimed in his trade mark New Yorker accent. "Tell me about it." His best friend Tristan agreed with him. "Ah, come on guys, school's not that bad." Tea said in her normal enthusiastic voice, her brown bangs just above her eyes. "Yeah, you should try and look on the brighter things." There shortest friend added, he had multi-colored hair, starting with a red tips with black filling the center. He had golden bangs that bounced with his voice, they called him Yugi.  
  
"Easy for you guys to say, you're actually good in school." Tristan said glaring playfully. And with that the four friends left to go home. It was a little cold out but they were just entering spring and the winter weather was just starting to take its leave. The breeze actually felt pretty well but the clouds up above were dark and threatening rain. Joey's house was first to go by and Joey was glad he didn't have to worry about his dad any more. He finally came out about his dad beating him and got to move in with his mom and Serenity.  
  
Still he couldn't help think that he still loved his dad, even though some of the beatings were harsh, he still wouldn't give up. And maybe his dad really did love him just wouldn't come out to say it; he always blamed him for why he got a divorce. As they walked up nearing the big white bricked house he saw a familiar old truck that he use to see everyday. The old faded green ford truck that meant his dad was waiting on the other said.  
  
Yugi saw the look in Joey's eyes as they neared the house, "Is something wrong Joey?" He asked with worry, "Uh, no, it's nothing." He said shaking his head, "Really." But that didn't relive Yugi, not one bit. Tristan knew what was wrong though but he knew Joey wouldn't want him to bring it up, so he kept his mouth shut about it.  
  
Joey waved to them as he turned the driveway to see what was going on, "Bye guys!" He called, "Bye Joey, see ya tomorrow!" Tea called talking for everyone. Joey walked up to the door knob but before going in, he remembered the last time he saw his dad. The day he got locked up.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"You little punk! This will teach you to be late!" The harsh words were spit out one by one at the pain filled body on the floor. "I-I'm sorry." He got out in a whisper. "Sorry doesn't always fix everything wimp, remember that." With those words his dad left to go for more beer. About an hour later Yugi came to the door for a duel but when he got there he saw Joey on the floor. He had passed out from all the bruises and cuts he had just gotten. "Joey?!" Yugi couldn't believe it; he shook the young boy and finally got him to regain consciousness. "Yugi?" He asked weakly, "I'm sorry for scaring you I just fell, that's all." But Yugi was a sharp witted kid, he saw all the beer bottles lying around, he knew better then that, Joey wasn't an alcoholic, it was his dad. "Joey, don't lie to me, I know what's going on, its your dad, isn't it? He dose this to you?" Joey didn't know whether to deny it or to finally come out.  
  
"Yes." He said it so low, Yugi could hardly hear it, but managed. He was shocked and so was everyone else. They wanted to call the police but Joey didn't want them to, because he still loved his dad even though he causes him so much pain. But in the end Tea called them any way. "I can't believe you!" Joey was so angry at her, but Tea's crying made his eyes soften, he didn't want his friends to be upset. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have to live with that kind of punishment everyday." Joey signed a tired sigh, but later that day the cops were at the front door arresting his dad, the C.P.A were inspecting there house and sure enough came to the conclusion that his dad was an alcoholic.  
  
That next day in court, the judge favored for Joey to move into his mom's house, for she had heard the news as well. In that court room, as they took his dad away Joey still remembered the look of hate his dad had given him as security took him away, but before he was gone for good, Joey mouthed, "I love you, I'm sorry." His dad looked away and he never saw him again.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
Joey snapped out of it at the sound of thunder. He turned the door knob and pushed the creamy white door open. Everything was quiet and the house was empty, his mom was still at work and Serenity was staying late at her school to help with the library. His dad wasn't there, so why was his truck? But after he questioned that he felt the big forceful hand spin him around and met the eyes of the man that hated him so. "Thought you were gunna get rid of me, didn't you?!" He was screaming at him as always, "How? How did you get out of jail? You had a life sentence!"  
  
"I escaped of course, and now your gunna pay for getting me sent there in the first place!"  
  
After he said that he punched Joey harder then he ever had. He had so much rage in him. Joey immediately fell to the floor, clutching his jaw. He grabbed him up by the collar and started to punch him again, but Joey actually grabbed his fist and pushed him. "I've had enough! What kind of dad beats their kid so fierce?! Damn you daddy! For making my life hell!" His dad was shocked. The shocked almost overwhelmed him but he recovered, and got out of that house.  
  
Joey was actually proud of himself for finally saying something and getting his dad back, but that proud ness left very quickly later that night. The Wheelers were sitting down; about to enjoy their meatloaf, for Serenity, or her mom never even knew that his dad came back. Joey didn't want to tell them. Mrs. Wheeler had the news humming in the background, but one piece of news made everyone stop eating and glue their eyes on the TV. "A fatal car accident has just occurred outside of the Pizzeria about 5:00 P.M this afternoon. The driver is pronounced killed. Jonathan Wheeler is dead."  
  
Serenity and her mother were puzzled, they thought he was in jail, Joey froze he couldn't move, but he finally found strength to rise to his feet and move closer to the TV. He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
It has been about a week since the news cast and the day of his funeral. Joey was very sad, and no one could understand why he was so sad, after what his dad always gave him. But still. A little later in the service, Joey realized something, something very great, and all it took was a statue of a great man, the one man who gave his life for everyone. 'Forgive me father.' He thought, 'You always loved me, and knowing that makes me know I was never alone.' He was so sad then at that moment, that he almost didn't hear the priest asking him to say his final words.  
  
Joey walked slowly to the wooden coffin to pay final respects. Even though no one still couldn't understand why, after all the abuse he had to suffer most of his life. Joey walked up to the stand where the priest was standing, and with eyes full of tears, this is what he had to say:  
  
"I know most of you know about my dad's drinking problem and his anger outburst, but even though he has made me suffer a lot then most teenagers have to go through, I still love him as a father. He brought me into this world and even though he hasn't given me the best home, I still thank him for the shelter I received and for the food, even little, he gave me. The constant abuse was just a thing I had to get use to, sure I did hate him for most times and I'll never forget the last words I said to him, they weren't I love you or you're the greatest dad ever, it was something worse that I'd rather not go into. The bottom line is I love you daddy!"  
  
He looked to the sky and after his speech, everyone was in tears, they were shocked that a boy who got nothing but abuse and hate from a man could love him anyway. On the way home, Serenity and there mom couldn't believe it as well, Joey told them about how he came back and was going to get revenge, he also told of how he said such awful words to him that sent him in a shock and angry that it must of caused him to have that fatal wreck. But they both knew that he really was an awful man, especially to Joey, they were still touched by the words he spoke earlier.  
  
His friends were just as shocked and touched. "Wow Joey, I can't believe how noble you are." Yugi and the others were out at the Pizzeria, there usual hangout, "You don't need to think much of it."  
  
"But it's true." Tea agreed, "I can't believe you'd such good things about someone so jerky." Joey was starting to get a little annoyed, he was thankful for there complaints but he was trying to put it all behind him. "Look guys I'd better go, my mom wants me to come home for dinner."  
  
"But were having pizza! I thought you told your mom that." Tristan exclaimed. "Oh you know Joey, he can be a little on the piggish side sometimes." Tea said jokingly. Joey made a snout and started snorting. "You better believe it." Yugi still wasn't convinced by it all. So he said his Grandpa needed him to help out with the store and Tea and Tristan bought it. Instead Yugi wanted to see what Joey was exactly up to.  
  
He followed Joey to the place where he thought he'd go. The graveyard. As he expected Joey went to a newly printed tombstone that belonged to his dad. "I'm sorry I killed ya dad. I wouldn't have said that if I would've known this would be your fate. I just wish you'd love me like a father would."  
  
Yugi looked to the ground, he was hiding behind a tree. "Joey......" He said very quietly, he left once Joey went home, 'I know you can get over this and forget it.' Yugi thought as he was walking home.  
  
20 years later..................  
  
A dirty blonde haired boy came out of his office from work to come home to his family. "Hey Joey!" He was greeted by his loving wife, Mai Valentine, also by his wonderful son Tyler. "You need to be getting to bed little boy." He said and with that Tyler kissed him on the cheek and got Mai to read him to sleep.  
  
'I'm glad I haven't made the same mistakes my dad did. I'll never abuse my son or leave Mai, but all the same, I still love him, like any son would............'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: Well there ya go, not the best fanfic. But hey I'm trying. I just heard this song and I immediately thought of Joey. Please review!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Joey: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
CJ: Huh?  
  
SB: She's hopeless! How about the DISCLAIMER?!  
  
CJ: Oh yeah! Do the honors Joey.  
  
Joey: No.........  
  
CJ: Excuse you?  
  
Joey: Chelsea doesn't own any characters in the story, or the song. She dose own the story plot though!  
  
CJ: That's what I thought.  
  
Joey: Ummm I love you?  
  
CJ: rrriiiggghhhttt.........  
  
Joey: I do!  
  
CJ: Anyway here are the lyrics to this bestest song in the world, and I'm also sorry if your not into this religion but I just wanted it to be like the song!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He can't remember the times that he thought  
  
Dose my daddy love me?  
  
Probably not  
  
But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did  
  
Didn't keep him from wanting or worshiping him  
  
He guesses he saw him about once a year  
  
He could still feel the way he felt  
  
Standing in tears  
  
Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go  
  
Whispering daddy, I want you to know  
  
I love you this much, and I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much.  
  
He grew to hate him, for what he had done  
  
Cause what kind of father, could do that to his son  
  
He said 'damn you daddy' the day that he died  
  
The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried  
  
I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind, do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much  
  
Halfway through the service  
  
While the choir sang a hymn  
  
He looked up above the preacher  
  
And he sat and stared at him  
  
He said 'Forgive me father'  
  
When he realized  
  
That he hadn't been unloved or alone all his life  
  
Arms stretched out as far as they'd go  
  
Nailed to the cross, for the whole world to know  
  
I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind do you love me to?  
  
However long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up  
  
No matter what, I love you this much. 


End file.
